


Recueil aniversaires

by Thirev



Series: Recueil d'OS Spécial Anniversaire [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships To Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Un os pour l'anniversaire de Hugo écrit en 2018.





	1. Une journée spéciale

C'est terminé. On vient de gagner cinq buts à zéro face à Bournemouth. Je souris car j'ai pu marquer aujourd'hui et notre capitaine a obtenu un clean sheet pour son anniversaire. Je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras comme on a l'habitude à chaque fin de match. Je peux voir qu'il est heureux. Heureux pour moi, pour l'équipe et enfin pour lui. Notre étreinte ne dure pas longtemps. Il s'éloigne saluer les autres, mais je sais que j'aurai le loisir de toucher à nouveau son corps. Plus tard bien plus tard.  
  
Dans les vestiaires, tout le monde est heureux et la musique est mise à fond. Même si le coach, toujours aussi terre à terre nous dit de nous méfier et de rester concentré sur les prochains matchs, il nous permet de nous détendre un peu puisqu'on a gagné et que c'est l'anniversaire du Capi. Grâce à cette victoire et à la défaite de City, nous sommes deuxième du championnat derrière Liverpool.  
  
Alors que certains discutent assis sur les bancs, que d'autres se relaxent ou se font masser ; certains dont moi se dirigent vers les douches. Je dois me concentrer pour me calmer parce que si je ne le fais pas, je vais m'énerver contre Paulo qui n'a rien fait.  
  
Ce n'est pas contre lui. Mais voir que Hugo accepte de prendre des photos avec Paulo pour Instagram alors qu'il déteste les photos d'habitude. Ça me frustre. Je soupire et laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps. En quittant les douches je me rend compte que le capitaine et que Paulo ne sont plus là. Tout comme une partie de l'équipe. Je reçoit une notification Instagram et ouvre l'application pour tomber sur cette photo :  
  
  
  
Me tournant vers Christian Eriksen, je lui demande où le captain est partit. Il me répond qu'il a souhaité à tout le monde une bonne soirée et qu'il est rentré. Je remercie notre Danois car maintenant je sais où se trouve mon homme.  
  
M'habillant le plus vite possible et surtout paniquant un peu car la surprise que j'ai préparer pour Hugo risque d'être gâcher s'il arrive avant moi; j'arrive enfin par quitter les vestiaires. Je cours le plus vite possible jusqu'au parking où à ma plus grande surprise j'y retrouve Hugo, adossé à ma voiture.  
  
\- Captain !  
  
Hugo sourit et je me retrouve à sourire aussi. Même si le serpent de la jalousie s'immisce de plus en plus dans mon coeur. Je m'avance alors vers mon frenchy et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait que nous, je l'embrasse. Je le sens se relaxer dans le baiser. Et je souris doucement. Nous séparant petit à petit, je lui demande pourquoi il ne m'a pas attendu.  
  
\- Je ne voulais pas m'attarder dans les vestiaires, je suis un peu fatigué et puis je t'ai quand même attendu. La preuve je suis appuyé contre ta voiture.  
  
Je sourit et murmure dans son oreille :  
  
\- Je connais un programme pour te réveiller Angel.  
  
Je le vois avoir un regard intéressé et je lui prend la main pour le faire monter dans ma voiture.  
  
Arrivé chez nous, je le vois déjà tout exciter. Je sais que ce que j'ai prévu va lui faire du bien. Et surtout il ne sais pas ce que je lui prépare pour demain. En rentrant je le laisse prendre de l'avance et lorsqu'il voit ce qui l'attend dans le salon il se fige avant de se retourner vers moi.  
  
\- Amour ? Qu'est-ce que.  
  
\- Ça te plaît ?  
  
\- Oui beaucoup.  
  
Je le prend dans mes bras, et dépose de petit baisés dans son cou. Je savais que cela lui plairais. Sous ses airs de petit homme sage, mature, responsable et discret; mon Frenchy est un vrai pervers.  
  
\- Hugo, cela te dis de commencer ?  
  
Hugo se tourne vers sa femme et sourit.  
  
\- Oui Marine.  
  
A ses côtés ma compagne Katie Goodland sourit et commence à éteindre les lumières alors que Marine allume les bougies une à une. Bientôt Katie la rejoint pour finir et une fois les préparatifs fini, elles s'installent de nouveau sur le canapé. Moi je tire la main de mon homme pour qu'il s'installe au sol là où était disposé couverture coussins et des accessoires qui nous seront utiles pour la suite. Je voyais déjà Hugo respirer plus rapidement. Savoir qu'il allait faire l'amour à son amant sous les yeux d'un public, de leurs compagnes respectives, le mis dans un état d'excitation extrême.  
  
J'ai découvert ce fétiche il y a quelques mois, alors que je ne sais comment mon capitaine avait réussi à me retenir après la sortie de tous nos coéquipiers dans les vestiaires, et à le faire en plein milieu de la salle. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que Hugo avait laissé la porte entrouverte et on avait fini par être surpris. Heureusement, cela était Chris. Et malgré la gêne pendant plusieurs jours qui s'est installé entre nous trois, la situation est vite revenu à la normale. Surtout après avoir brisé la tension sexuelle entre nous trois par une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Mais même si Hugo faisait tout pour éviter ce genre de situation à nouveau, j'essayais un maximum de les provoquer parce que le sexe dans ses moment là avec Hugo, cela devenait vraiment autre chose.  
  
Mais pour l'instant, j'éloigne ces souvenirs pour me concentrer de nouveau sur Hugo et lui souris. Il a déjà les joues brûlantes et rougies. Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser ce soir pour son anniversaire. Je prend mon temps pour le déshabiller. Mes mains se font légères et je sens le regard des femmes de nos vies. Hugo le sens aussi, scruté par elles, qui peu à peu se déshabillent aussi. Katie vient même m'enlever mon haut alors que Marine s'occupe du pantalon de son mari. Hugo est pratiquement nu maintenant il lui reste juste son sous vêtement. Moi j'ai encore mon pantalon et je compte bien le garder pour un moment. Je souris doucement à mon homme, avant de passer une main dans son cou et d'exercer une légère pression. Il comprit où je voulais en venir puisqu'il se redressa pour venir rencontrer mes lèvres. Le baiser est doux, voluptueux et je sens Hugo commencé à haleter pendant notre échange. Je me doute de pourquoi et je sais que ce soir je pourrais faire ce que je veux de son corps. La lutte pour la domination ne se fait pas féroce, Hugo ayant pratiquement baisser les armes dès que nos lèvres se sont touchées. Je passe l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, les siennes entourent mon cou. Je me place entre ses jambes avant de légèrement nous faire basculer vers le sol. Sans rompre le baiser, je laisse mes mains s'aventurer sur son corps. Il finit par briser notre échange pour manque d'air et je le vois, à bout de souffle, beaucoup trop désirable avec cette expression d'abandon sur son visage. Ses joues rougies, ses yeux voilés de désir et surtout sa gêne. Sa gêne d'être autant exciter par le fait d'être vu dans cette situation par quelqu'un d'autre. Tout dans l'attitude de mon capitaine, commençait à doucement me rendre fou. Je laisse une traînée de baisers dans son cou lui arrachant de petits soupirs. Mes mains se font plus aventureuses et plus empressées. Parcourant le haut de son corps, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit. Aux soupirs s'ajoutent les gémissements d'abord timides mais qui avec le temps se font plus sonores. Je laisse glisser mes mains sur ses flancs, mes lèvres quittent son cou pour s'aventurer sur ses clavicules que je cajole amoureusement. Puis je m'attaque à ses tétons que je mordille tout doucement alors que mes mains sont arrivées à son sexe. Je ne fait que laisser ma main droite seulement le toucher à travers le dernier rempart qui le protège de la nudité. Rien de plus, pour l'instant. Ses gémissement sont de plus en plus amplifiés et lorsque je mordille son téton droit il lâche un cri. Honteux de s'être laissé aller ainsi il détourne la tête, seulement pour croiser le regard curieux et emplis de luxure de nos compagnes. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure et je continue mes attaques sur son corps. Un regard en coin vers le canapé me confirme qu'elles aussi y prennent du plaisir. L'une des mains de Marine caresse doucement la cuisse de Katie, l'autre repose sur l'un des seins de petite amie. Katie elle est plus téméraire et caresse franchement la poitrine de Marine, déposant quelques baisers dans son cou. Leur regard est rivé sur nous. Attendant que l'on avance plus loin. Je souris en coin et mes lèvres descendent plus bas, encore plus bas jusqu'à me retrouver au niveau de son sexe. Je vois son souffle se couper, ses yeux se noircies et je le vois attentif à chacun de mes mouvements. Tout doucement je commence à lui retirer son sous vêtements. Il surélève ses hanches pour m'aider à faire passer le vêtement, et enfin il est exposé entièrement sous nos regards avides. J'entend la respiration d'une des filles s'accélérer, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je me relève et je vois que mon capitaine appréhende un peu ce qu'il va suivre. Le frisson qui lui échappe et la chair de poule que je vois se former sur sa peau, m'indique qu'il souhaite quand même ce que je vais lui ordonner. Je m'éloigne de mon amant pour rejoindre nos campagnes. Sans jamais quitter ses yeux. M'asseyant entre elles. Je déboutonne mon jeans et tout le fixant droit dans les yeux je lui ordonne.  
  
\- Caresse toi Captain.  
  
Je le vois hésiter ses yeux font un vas et viens entre moi et nos deux compagnes mais lorsqu'il accroche à nouveau mon regard, la lueur de désir et d'envie qu'il y trouve chasse les derniers doutes qu'il a. Alors lentement, ses mains partent à l'exploration de son corps. Délicatement, elle caressent, cajolent, étreignent sa peau. Commençant par le haut de son corps, son cou qui reçoit de multiples attentions; alors qu'à mes côtés la respiration de Katie et de Marine se fait plus hachée. Ma main droite se pose sur mon sexe auquel j'applique une légère pression. Les mains de Hugo continuent leur chemin et s'attardent sur ses tétons. Il torture cette partie de son corps par une trop grande attention, la chaire devenue hypersensible est dressé, pointé vers le ciel, et douloureuse. Je souris alors que la pression sur mon sexe s'accentue et que nos femmes elles se font plaisir. Leur soupirs se mêlent à ceux de Hugo. Je ne détourne pas le regard de mon homme, je ne veux pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Sa lèvre à force d'être mordillée s'est fendue, un léger filet de sang coule le long de son menton et Harry est attiré. Au moment où il s'apprête à se relever, les mains du français atteignent enfin sa virilité. Les mains sont d'abord timide et le regard du gardien est fuyant. Cela est une chose d'avoir des penchant exhibitionnistes, c'en ai une autre lorsque les trois personnes vous observant sont d'une grande importance dans votre vie. Mais, il oublia cela lorsque ses mains se firent plus ferme autour de sa longueur. Le sexe grossit et s'allongea, il s'érige bientôt fièrement aux yeux de tous. Et le rythme de la masturbation se fait plus soutenu, les jambes sont de plus en plus écarté, les yeux ont quitté le regard des trois autres, pour se fermés. Perdu dans le plaisir, Hugo se sent proche, très proche. L'une de ses mains s'aventure vers ses bourses. Les caressants doucement, augmentant son plaisir. Et puis la main descend plus bas, encore plus pour aller jouer avec son anus. Il se contente seulement de le frôler avec son index, le titillant, mais n'allant pas plus loin. Son souffle est de plus en plus haché, ses gémissement plus audibles, tout comme ceux de ses partenaires. Il entend les cris des filles mais il est trop perdu dans son désir pour s'en rendre compte.  
  
\- Ah Harry, Harry, j't'en pris.  
  
L'anglais quitte le canapé et ceinture les poignées de son gardien. Hugo ouvre les yeux, frustré. Il était si proche, si proche. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive il se retrouva sur le ventre ses mains menottées dans son dos. Il sent les mains de Harry sur son bassins qui le relève pour qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes; les mains toujours menottées dans le dos. Son poid repose entièrement sur ses genoux. Relevant la tête il croisa le regard de sa femme entièrement nu, qui l'embrassa amoureusement. Une main dans ses cheveux elle l'aida à se relaxer alors que Harry et Katie le prépare. Il sent les lèvres de Katie embrasser l'une de ses fesses. Les mains de Harry s'occupent elle d'aller titiller son anus. Les baisers remontent, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de Katie s'allonger entièrement sur le siens. Elle est complètement nue. Elle remonte encore et se relève légèrement, Marine a un sourire aux lèvres avant qu'elles ne partagent un baiser affamé. Les mains de Marine s'aventurent sur le dos de son mari, ses épaules et remontent vers son cou pour descendre plus bas. Harry a décidé de laisser ses mains de côtés et utilisent maintenant sa bouche.  
  
Hugo n'est plus qu'une masse gémissante, Il ne sait plus où il est. Il ne fait que gémir sous les sensations qui sont beaucoup trop intense. Presque insupportables. Il lâche un cri lorsque Marine et Katie qui est maintenant assise à cheval au creux de ses reins; titille ses tétons hyper sensibles. Elles jouent avec pendant un moment alors que Harry lui est toujours occupé plus bas. Katie commence à doucement se frotter à Hugo. Son clithoris contre les reins du français, envoie du feu dans les veines du capitaine. Le regard de Marine est attiré par l'autre femme et elle commence à gémir devant le tableau qui se peint devant elle. Katie, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, une partie recouvrant son visage, ses yeux perdue dans son plaisir, les lèvres légèrement mordues, de petits gémissements quitte sa bouche rosée. La française se relève de sa position accroupie et se place devant Hugo. Un seul regard et le gardien comprend. Marine se rapproche encore et les lèvres de son mari se posent sur son intimité. Elle gémit et Hugo utilise sa langue pour titiller son clithoris. Marine s'agrippe aux cheveux de son mari et le rapproche de son intimité ardente. Le regard de la jeune femme reste accroché à celui de la plus jeune, et Katie tend une main pour s'occuper de la poitrine de son amante. Marine rejette la tête en arrière et se laisse faire, ses jambes tremble de plus en plus, Katie accélère le rythme de ses frottements contre la peau du champion du monde. Leur rythme se coordonne et les cris se font plus présents et plus puissants. Leur corps tremble, la française tend une main tremblante vers l'anglaise pour caresser sa joue. Les deux femmes se rapprochent et s'embrassent. Dans leur baiser les gémissements se perdent et s'étouffent. Mais elles sont de plus en plus proche. Leurs mains s'aventurent sur le corps de l'autre. Hugo, profite du fait que Katie se soit faiblement surélevée sur son dos pour rapprocher ses mains de l'entrejambe de la jeune femme. Perdue, complètement absorbé par son échange endiablé avec Marine Katie ne le remarque, lorsque Hugo fait pénétrer avec douceur l'un de ses doigts en Katie. Elle écarquille les yeux et s'agrippe plus fort à Marine.  
  
\- Ah ! Fuck ! It's so good, so good ! Yes more give me more !!  
  
\- Tu aimes Katie ? Demande haletante, Marine.  
  
\- Yes ! Yes ! Please don't stop.  
  
Mais les jambes du gardien commencent à le faire souffrir. Beaucoup trop, son équilibre devient instable et Harry le remarque. Mais la scène qui se joue devant ses yeux est beaucoup, beaucoup trop érotique pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Alors il regarde comment son capitaine, donne du plaisir à leurs compagnes. Et puis les jambes du français, tremble encore de plus en plus, et Harry craint un instant qu'ils s'écroulent tous. Et puis la délivrance. Dans un cri qui brise le baiser qu'elles s'échangent, Marine jouit, vite suivie par Katie. L'anglaise s'écroule sur Hugo, qui fini par rendre les armes et s'écroule au sol. Même si Katie est encore un peu dans les nuages, elle a conscience d'écraser le gardien de son poid et rapidement, elle bascule sur le côté pour se retrouver allongée aux côtés du français sur son dos. Elle lance un sourire au capitaine qui lui répond. Elle entend des frottements sur les couvertures à ses côtés et relève le regard pour trouver Marine qui la surplombe un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Qui disparaît quand elles s'embrassent de nouveau. Harry lui se rapproche de son amant et le détache, même si leur corps réclament la délivrance, il veut prendre son temps et surtout il veut que les deux jeunes femmes puissent apprécier pleinement la suite. Il s'installe à califourchon sur le dos de son capitaine et avec tendresse masse ses épaules. Hugo grogne un peu ravi de sentir à nouveau ses bras. Puis le capitaine des three lions, s'occupe des poignets douloureux. Son érection a perdu de sa vigueur mais elle l'a retrouve très vite quand Hugo pousse de légers soupirs.  
  
Harry se penche au niveau des oreilles de son amant pour lui demander :  
  
\- Prêt pour la suite, Captain ?  
  
Hugo hoche la tête et répond :  
  
\- Pour toi ? Toujours mon amour.  
  
S'assurant que les deux femmes ont bien récupérés, Harry continue son massage pour descendre sur le corps de son amant et se retrouve de nouveau face aux fesses de l'autre homme. D'un geste du menton le vice capitaine des spurs, mentionne aux deux femmes de le rejoindre. Il regarde les jouets qu'ils avaient prévu pour Hugo, mais vu l'état dans lequel ils sont, il préfère remettre ça à plus tard. Pas trop tard non plus. Et s'attaque à la préparation à la pénétration. Les deux amantes savent ce qu'elles ont à faire et tandis que Harry récupère le lubrifiant, elles commencent à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau des deux belles et rondes fesses. Leurs mains se joignent aussi à la partie et Hugo contient difficilement ses gémissements. Harry lui s'enduit les mains de lubrifiant qu'il fait réchauffé en se frottant les mains pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop froid lorsqu'il touchera la peau en fusion du français. Les deux femmes, elles n'ont pas attendu Harry pour s'occuper de l'anus impatient du français. Katie, titille le trou palpitant, et puis en voyant le regard affamée de l'autre femme s'écarte et laisse Marine, pratiqué un cunilingus à Hugo. Elle bouffe littéralement cette partie du corps de son mari. Impatiente, affamée de plus. Hugo crie, sa gorge lui fait mal à force de hurler. Et puis Marine s'écarte et avec Katie elles écarte les fesses du capitaine, l'exposant au regard avide de Harry.  
  
La partie du corps du capitaine ainsi stimulé se contracte et se décontracte, appelant Harry à la toucher. Écartant un peu plus les fesses du gardien, Harry se décide enfin à le pénétrer avec un doigt lubrifié. Hugo soupire difficilement, son corps pas encore habitué à cette présence étrangère. Marine se penche vers son mari, lui susurre des paroles d'encouragements Katie de sa main libre, cassese sa cuisse pour le détendre. Le capitaine, se détend progressivement, avant que l'anglais ne se décide à ajouter deux doigts d'un coup en Hugo. L'écartant un peu plus, la légère brulure ressentit par Hugo se fait plus diffuse alors que son amant écarte ses parois interne. Un quatrième doigt est ajouté et les hanches du français se relèvent pour aller à la rencontre de la main de son amant. Le plus jeune se demande même s'il n'allait pas faire un fist à Hugo. Mais rien qu'à cette pensée son sexe tressaute douloureusement et il se fait une raison. Tout à l'heure se dit-t-il. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres et les deux femme devinent le chemin de ses pensées. Les doigts se retirent enfin et Hugo gémis de frustration. Ses hanches continuent de remuer et il gémit sans aucune honte. Oublier la gêne du début, il est beaucoup trop frustré et en manque pour se demander ce que pensent leurs amantes en le voyant ainsi. Il frémit lorsqu'il sent de nouveau les mains de l'autre homme sur sa peau. Il ferme les yeux lorsque le gland de Harry le touche, si intimement. Mais il cris de frustration lorsque Harry ne fait rester là. Son sexe contre son anus, sans bouger. Il sait ce qu'attend l'autre homme et en temps normal il ne serait pas disposé à lui donner. Mais il est déjà tellement envieux, tellement désireux de sentir ce sexe faire des merveilles en lui qu'il cède à la requête silencieuse de son amant.  
  
\- Harry, je t'en pris, prend moi pitié. Je veux te sentir en moi, gémir comme la petite chienne que je suis. Je veux crier ton nom, quand ta grosse et longue queue me baisera sans pitié. Je t'en supplie Harry prend moi. Please Fuck Me !  
  
Si Hugo a un fétiche exhibitionniste, Harry lui adore lorsque son amant utilise des mots vulgaire et surtout il adore utiliser un langage offensant au lit. Alors Harry cède enfin et d'une seule et grande poussée, il pénètre Hugo. Ils poussent tous deux un soupir, alors que leur femmes elles se sont écartées et les laisse profiter l'un de l'autre. Harry s'immobilise pour laisser Hugo s'adapter à cette queue qui le pénètre si délicieusement. Lorsque Hugo roule des hanches, Harry comprend que c'est le signal et quitte complètement le corps de son amant pour y replonger violemment. Harry avait en tête de prendre son temps avec Hugo mais ils sont tous les deux au bord de la rupture qu'il ne le peut pas et commence de brutaux et rapides vas et viens. Hugo hurle son plaisir à qui veut l'entendre, se fichant complètement des conséquences sur sa voix; parce que putain ! Harry le baise comme s'il n'était qu'une pute et il adore ça. Harry le redresse pour qu'il se retrouve sur ses genoux. Les mains sur ses hanches maintenant Hugo fermement en place, Harry défonce le français comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemains. Hugo n'en peut plus. La sueur recouvre son corps, son regard se voile, il voit flou. Les mains de son amant se font tentaculaires. Il a l'impression qu'elles sont partout sur sa peau. Et puis Harry se retire d'un coup et Hugo reprenant avec peine son souffle se retrouve sur son dos, ses jambes sur les épaules de l'anglais, et la queue de Harry replonge en lui, martelant à nouveau sa prostate. Il a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Sa peau aussi chaude que de la lave en fusion, son regard accroche celui de Harry, qui ne le quitte pas une seconde. Murmurant des paroles vulgaires, entrecoupées de gémissement et de déclarations d'amour. Il entend aussi les paroles encourageantes des deux femmes.  
  
\- Hugo tu es si beau mon amour, tellement parfait. Tu veux jouir ? Hum mon ange, tu es tellement désirable à te laisser baiser comme une salope par Harry.  
  
\- You loving his thick cock in you? Right Hugo? Look at you, so undone, moaning like a bitch for my man. Do you like it? Taking it to the ass? Such a slut, yes but we love you Hugo, you're so good to us. So good.  
  
\- Hugo, look at you, so perfect for me. You're my slut right? Mine and only mine! I love you so much. Oh fuck your ass is taking me in so deep right now. Oh God! Such a perfect bitch. You want to come? Hugo tell me do you want to come? Like that just by your ass?  
  
\- Ah putain Oui ! OUI ! Ah merde c'est trop bon, ah Harry baise moi, BAISE MOI. Ah, encore, encore fait moi jouir.  
  
Leur corps sont pris de tremblements de plus en plus rapprochés, Harry et Hugo ont le souffle de plus en plus court. Et puis Harry cris :  
  
\- Come for me slut, come for me Mon capitaine.  
  
Hugo voit une dernière fois les étoiles avant de jouir dans de longs jets de sperme qui recouvre son ventre et celui de son amant. Quelques gouttes touchant même, le menton de l'anglais qui continue ses coups de reins arrachant de faibles gémissement au français dû à l'hyper stimulation.  
  
\- Mine, you're mine, ah fuck you're too good ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, I love you so much CAPTAIN !  
  
Il jouit à son tour et s'écroule sur son capitaine. Reprenant leur souffle, aidé par les caresses de leur compagnes qui les font revenir sur terre; les deux hommes partagent un baiser, avant de se tourner vers leur femme respective et de les embrasser.  
  
\- Bon anniversaire mon amour. Murmure contre ses lèvres Marine.  
  
\- Happy birthday Captain. Dit Katie.  
  
\- Happy birthday, mon ange. Murmure tout contre son oreille Harry.  
  
Hugo a un grand sourire avant de soupirer dans un souffle :  
  
\- Merci, mes amours.


	2. A special day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English version of the first OS

It's over. We just won five goals to zero against Bournemouth. I smiled because I was able to score today and our captain got a clean sheet for his birthday. I approach him and hug him as we usually do at the end of the match. I can see he is happy. Happy for me, for the team and finally for him. Our embrace does not last long. He walks off to greet the others, but I know I'll have time to touch his body again. Later, much later.  
  
In the locker room, everyone is happy and the music is put to the end. Even if the coach, always so down to earth, tells us to be wary and stay focused on the next games, it allows us to relax a little since we won and it is the Capi's birthday. Thanks to this victory and City's defeat, we are second in the league behind Liverpool.   
  
While some argue sitting on the benches, others relax or get massaged; some of whom go to the showers. I have to concentrate to calm myself because if I do not do it, I'll get upset with Paulo who did not do anything.  
  
It's not against him. But seeing that Hugo agrees to take pictures with Paulo for Instagram while he usually hates taking photos. It frustrates me. I sigh and let the water run on my body. Leaving the showers I realize that the captain and Paulo are no longer there. Just like part of the team. I receive an Instagram notification and open the application to fall on this photo of Hugo and Paulo selfie on Paulo instagram story.

  
Turning to Christian Eriksen, I ask him where the captain left. He tells me that he wished everybody a good evening and that he came home. I thank our Dane because now I know where my man is.  
  
Getting dressed as quickly as possible and especially panicking a bit because the surprise that I prepared for Hugo may be spoiled if he comes home before me; I can finally leave the locker room. I run as fast as possible to the parking lot where to my surprise I find Hugo, leaning against my car.   
  
\- Captain!   
  
Hugo smiles and I find myself smiling too. Even if the snake of jealousy interferes more and more in my heart. I go to my frenchy and without giving him time to react and after checking that there was only us, I kiss him. I feel him relax in the kiss. And I smile softly. Separating little by little, I ask him why he did not wait for me.  
  
\- I did not want to linger in the locker room, I'm a little tired and then I waited for you anyway. The proof I am leaning against your car.   
  
I smile and whisper in his ear:  
  
\- I know a program to wake you up Angel.  
  
I see him looking interested and I take his hand to get him into my car.  
  
Arrived home, I see him already all excited. I know that what I have planned will do him good. And most of all he does not know what I'm preparing for him tomorrow. When we reached home I let him get ahead and when he sees what awaits him in the living room he freezes before turning to me.   
  
\- Love? What is ?  
  
\- Do you like it?  
  
\- Yes a lot.  
  
I take him in my arms, and put small kiss on his neck. I knew he would like it. Under the air of a wise, mature, responsible and discreet man; My Frenchy is a real pervert.   
  
\- Hugo, do we start?   
  
Hugo turns to his wife and smiles.   
  
\- Yes Marine.  
  
At his side my girlfriend Katie Goodland smiles and starts to turn off the lights while Marine lights candles one by one. Soon Katie joins her to finish and once the preparations are over, they settle on the couch again. I pull the hand of my man so that he settles on the ground where was arranged blanket cushions and accessories which will be useful for the continuation. I already saw Hugo breathe faster. To know that he was going to make love to his lover under the eyes of an audience, of their respective companions, put him in a state of extreme excitement.   
  
I discovered this fetish a few months ago, while I do not know how my captain managed to hold me back after the release of all our teammates in the locker room, and to do it in the middle of the room. What I did not know was that Hugo had left the door ajar and we ended up being surprised. Fortunately, it was Chris. And despite the embarrassment for several days that settled between us three, the situation quickly returned to normal. Especially after breaking the sexual tension between us three with a good raw sex night. But even if Hugo did everything to avoid this kind of situation again, I was trying to provoke them because sex in this moment there with Hugo, it really became something else.  
  
But for now, I'm moving those memories away to focus on Hugo again and smile at him. He already has hot and red cheeks. I feel that we will have fun tonight for his birthday. I take my time to undress him. My hands are light and I feel the eyes of women of our lives on us. Hugo sense it too, scrutinized by them, who gradually undress too. Katie even took off my top while Marine takes care of her husband's pants. Hugo is practically naked now he just has his underwear. I still have my pants and I intend to keep it for a moment. I gently smiled at my man, before putting a hand in his neck and exerting a slight pressure. He understood where I was coming from as he straightened up to meet my lips. The kiss is sweet, voluptuous and I feel Hugo started panting during our exchange. I doubt why and I know tonight I could do what I want with his body. The struggle for dominance is not fierce, Hugo having practically giving in as soon as our lips touched. I put one of my hands in his hair, his surround my neck. I stand between his legs before slightly tilt to the ground. Without breaking the kiss, I let my hands venture on his body. He ends up breaking our exchange for lack of air and I see him, out of breath, much too desirable with this expression of abandonment on his face. His cheeks red, his eyes veiled with desire and especially his embarrassment. His embarrassment to be so excited by being seen in this situation by someone else. Everything in the attitude of my captain, began to slowly drive me crazy. I leave a trail of kisses in his neck tearing him small sighs. My hands are more adventurous and more eager. Scrolling the top of his body, not giving him a minute of respite. To the sighs are added groans first shy but with time become more sonorous. I let my hands slip on his sides, my lips leave his neck to venture on his collarbones that I cajole lovingly. Then I attack his nipples that I gently nibble while my hands have reached his sex. I just let my right hand just touch it through the last rampart that protects him from nudity. Nothing more, for the moment. His moans are more and more amplified and when I play with his right nipple he lets out a cry. Ashamed of having let himself go so he turns his head, only to meet the curious and lustful eyes of our companions. He bites his lower lip and I continue my attacks on his body. A look at the corner to the sofa confirms that they also enjoy it. One of Marine's hands gently strokes Katie's thigh, the other is resting on one of her girlfriend's breasts. Katie is more reckless and frankly caresses the breast of Marine, placing a few kisses in her neck. Their eyes are on us. Waiting for us to go further. I smirk and my lips go down lower, even lower until I reach his sex. I see his breath cut, his eyes are blackened and I see him attentive to each of my movements. Slowly I begin to remove his underwear. He raises his hips to help me get the garment, and finally he is fully exposed under our greedy eyes. I hear one of the girls' breathing accelerate, but I do not pay attention. I get up and I see that my captain apprehends a little what will follow. The thrill that escapes him and the goose bumps I see forming on his skin, tells me that he still wants what I'm going to order him. I move away from my lover to join our campaigns. Without ever leaving his eyes. Sitting between them, I unbutton my jeans and all fixing him right in the eyes I order him.  
  
\- Caress yourself Captain.   
  
I see him hesitate his eyes make a come and go between me and our two companions but when he hangs my eyes again, the glimmer of desire and lust he finds chases the last doubts he has. So slowly, his hands go off to explore his body. Delicately, he caress, cajole, hug his skin. Beginning from the top of his body, his neck receiving multiple attentions; while at my side the breathing of Katie and Marine is more choppy. My right hand is on my cock to which I apply a slight pressure. Hugo's hands continue their way and linger on his nipples. He tortures this part of his body with too much attention, the pulpit become hypersensitive is erect, pointed to the sky, and painful. I smile while the pressure on my cock is growing and our women they are happy. Their sighs mingle with those of Hugo. I do not look away from my man, I do not want to lose a crumb of the show. His lip is nibbled, a thin stream of blood runs down his chin and Harry is drawn. As he prepares to get up, the hands of the French finally reach his manhood. The hands are initially shy and the goalie's gaze is fleeing. It's one thing to have exhibitionist penchant, it's another when the three people watching you are of great importance in your life. But he forgot that when his hands were firmer around his length. His sex grows and lengthen, it soon erected proudly Infront of the eyes of all. And the pace of masturbation is more sustained, the legs are more and more spread, the eyes left the eyes of the others three, to be closed. Lost in pleasure, Hugo feels close, very close. One of his hands ventures toward his balls. Caressing them gently, increasing his pleasure. And then the hand goes down, even more to go play with his anus. He just stroke it with his index finger, tickling it, but not going any further. His breath is more and more choppy, his moans more audible, just like those of his partners. He hears the cries of the girls but he is too lost in his desire to realize it.   
  
\- Harry, Harry, j't'en pris.   
  
The Englishman leaves the sofa and seals the handles of his goalkeeper. Hugo opens his eyes, frustrated. He was so close, so close. And without understanding what happens to him he found himself on the stomach his handcuffed hands behind his back. He feels Harry's hands on his sides lifting him so that he is on all fours; hands still handcuffed in his back. His weight rests entirely on his knees. Raising his head, he met the gaze of his completely naked woman, who kissed him lovingly. A hand in his hair she helped him relax while Harry and Katie prepared him. He feels Katie's lips kiss one of his buttocks. Harry's hands take care of going to titillate his anus. The kisses go up, until he feels Katie's body lying completely on his. She is completely naked. She goes back up again and gets up slightly, Marine has a smile on her face before they share a hungry kiss. Marine's hands ventured on her husband's back, his shoulders and back to his neck to go down lower. Harry decided to leave his hands on his sides and now use his mouth.   
  
Hugo is no more than a groaning mass, He does not know where he is anymore. He is only moaning under the sensations that are far too intense. Almost unbearable. He lets out a cry when Marine and Katie, who's now sitting on horseback in the hollow of his back; tickle his nipples hypersensitive. They play with it for a while while Harry is still busy lower down. Katie begins to gently rubbing herself against Hugo. Her Clitoris against the skin of the Frenchman, sends fire in the veins of the captain. Marine's eyes are attracted to the other woman and she begins to moan in front of the painting that is painted in front of her. Katie, her hair falling over her shoulders, a part covering her face, her eyes lost in her pleasure, lips slightly bitten, small moans leaving her pink mouth. The French woman gets up from her squatting position and stands before Hugo. One look and the goalie understands. Marine is getting closer and her husband's lips are settling on her intimacy. She moans and Hugo uses his tongue to tickle her clitoris. Marine clings to her husband's hair and brings him closer to her fiery intimacy. The look of the young woman is hooked the youngest one, and Katie holds out a hand to take care of the chest of her lover. Marine throws her head back and lets herself go, her legs tremble more and more, Katie accelerates the pace of her rubbing against the skin of the world champion. Their rhythm is coordinated and the cries are more present and more powerful. Their bodies tremble, the French woman tends a hand trembling towards the English woman to caress her cheek. The two women come closer and kiss each other. In their kiss the groans are lost and choke. But they are getting closer and closer. Their hands are venturing on the other's body. Hugo, taking advantage of the fact that Katie is raised slightly on his back to bring his hands to the crotch of the young woman. Lost, completely absorbed by his furious exchange with Marine, Katie does not notice, when Hugo gently penetrates one of his fingers in Katie. She opens her eyes and clings harder to Marine.   
  
\- Ah! Fuck! It's so good, so good! Yes more give me more !!  
  
\- Do you like it Katie? Gasping request, Marine.  
  
\- Yes! Yes! Please do not stop.   
  
But the keeper's legs begin to hurt him. Too much, his balance becomes unstable and Harry notices it. But the scene in front of his eyes is much, much too erotic for him to do anything. So he looks at how his captain gives pleasure to their companions. And then the legs of the Frenchman, shake more and more, and Harry fears for a moment that they all collapse. And then the deliverance. In a cry that breaks the kiss they exchange, Marine comes, quickly followed by Katie. The English woman collapses on Hugo, who ends up giving up and collapseis on the ground. Although Katie is still a little in the clouds, she is aware of crushing the keeper under her weight and quickly, she tilts to the side to lie on the side of the Frenchman on her back. She gives a smile to the captain who answers it. She hears rubbing on the blankets by her side and looks up to find Marine overhanging her with a delightful smile on her lips. Who disappears when they kiss again. Harry gets closer to his lover and detaches him, even if their body demands deliverance, he wants to take his time and especially he wants the two young women to fully appreciate the show. He straddles the back of his captain and tenderly massages his shoulders. Hugo growls a little glad to feel his arms again. Then the captain of the three lions takes care of the painful wrists. His erection has lost its vigor but he found it quickly when Hugo sighs slightly.   
  
Harry leans over his lover's ears and asks,  
  
"Ready for the rest, Capitaine ?"  
  
Hugo nods and answers:  
  
\- For you? Always mon amour.  
  
Making sure the two women have recovered, Harry continues his massage to get down on the body of his lover and finds himself face to face with the other man's hole. With a gesture of the chin the vice captain of the spurs, mentions to the two women to join him. He looks at the toys they had planned for Hugo, but given the state in which they are, he prefers to postpone it. Not too late either. And attacks the preparation for penetration. The two lovers know what they have to do and while Harry recovers the lubricant, they begin to kiss each piece of skin of two beautiful and round ass check. Their hands also join the party and Hugo hardly contains his moans. Harry rubs his hands with lubricant, which he warms by rubbing his hands to keep him from getting too cold when he touches the molten skin of the French. The two women, they did not wait for Harry to take care of the impatient anus of French. Katie, titillates the throbbing hole, and then seeing the hungry look of the other woman departs and let Marine, practiced a cunilingus to Hugo. She literally eats that part of her husband's body. Impatience, hungry for more. Hugo screams at this, his throat hurts from screaming. And then Marine departs and with Katie they spreads the ass of the captain, exposing him to the eager look of Harry.   
  
The part of the captain's body so stimulated contracts and relaxes, calling Harry to touch it. Moving a little more behind the keeper ass, Harry finally decides to penetrate with a lubricated finger. Hugo sighed hard, his body not yet accustomed to this foreign presence. Marine leans towards her husband, whispers words of encouragement Katie with her free hand, cassese his thigh to relax him. The captain, relaxes gradually, before the Englishman decides to add two fingers at once in Hugo. Spreading him a little more, the slight burn felt by Hugo becomes more diffuse while his lover spreads his inner wall. A fourth finger is added and the hips of the French get up to meet the hand of his lover. The youngest is even wondering if he was not going to fist Hugo. But just at this thought his cock painfully twitching and there is a reason. Later, he said to himself. A smirk emerges on his lips and the two women guess the path of his thoughts. The fingers finally withdraw and Hugo moaned in frustration. His hips continue to move and he moans without any shame. Forgetting the embarrassment of the beginning, he is much too frustrated and lacking to wonder what their lovers think by seeing him acting like this. He shudders when he feels the other man's hands on his skin again. He closes his eyes when Harry's penis touches him, so intimately. But he cries out of frustration when Harry does only stay there. His cock against his throbbing hole, without moving. He knows what the other man is waiting for and in normal times he would not be willing to give it to him. But he is already so envious, so eager to feel this dick doing wonders in him that he gives in to the silent request of his lover.  
  
\- Harry, je t'en pris, prend moi pitié. Je veux te sentir en moi, gémir comme la petite chienne que je suis. Je veux crier ton nom, quand ta grosse et longue queue me baisera sans pitié. Je t'en supplie Harry prend moi. Please Fuck Me !  
  
If Hugo has an exhibitionist fetish, Harry loves when his lover uses vulgar words and especially loves to use offensive language in bed. Then Harry finally gives in and in one big push, he enters Hugo. They both sigh, while their wives have spread out and let them enjoy each other. Harry stops to let Hugo adapt to this cock that penetrates so deliciously. When Hugo rolls his hips, Harry understands that it's the signal and leaves his lover's body completely to plunge back violently. Harry had in mind to take his time with Hugo but they are both on the verge of breaking up that he can not and starts brutal and quick come and go. Hugo shouts his pleasure to anyone who wants to hear it, completely ignoring the consequences on his voice; because fuck! Harry fucks him like he's just a whore and he loves it. Harry straightened him to be on his lap. Hands on Hugo to firmly keeping him in place, Harry smashes the French as if there were no tomorrow. Hugo can no longer fight it, sweat covers his body, his eyes are veiled, he sees blur. His lover's hands are sprawling. He feels like they are everywhere on his skin. And then Harry withdrew suddenly and Hugo taking with difficulty his breath is found on his back, his legs on the shoulders of Englishman, and Harry's cock back into him, pounding his prostate again. He feels like burning from the inside. His skin as hot as molten lava, his eyes hang on Harry's, who does not leave him for a second. Murmuring vulgar words, interspersed with moaning and declarations of love. He also hears the encouraging words of the two women.  
  
\- Hugo you are so beautiful my love, so perfect. Do you want to cum? Um my angel, you're so desirable to let yourself be fucked like a slut by Harry.  
  
\- You loving his thick cock in you? Right Hugo? Look at you, so undone, moaning like a bitch for my man. Do you like it? Taking it to the ass? Such a slut, yes but we love you Hugo, you're so good to us. So good.  
  
\- Hugo, look at you, so perfect for me. You're my slut right? Mine and only mine! I love you so much. Oh fuck your ass is taking me in so deep right now. Oh God! Such a perfect bitch. You want to come? Hugo tell me do you want to come? Like that just by your ass?  
  
\- Oh damn yes! YES ! Oh shit it's so good, ah Harry fuck me, FUCK ME. Ah, again, more ! Make me cum.   
  
Their bodies are trembling closer and closer, Harry and Hugo have their breath shorter and shorter. And then Harry shouts:  
  
\- Come for me slut, come for me Mon Capitaine.   
  
Hugo sees one last time the stars before coming in long jets of sperm that covers both of their belly. A few drops even touching, the chin of the Englishman who continues his pounding tearing low moaning of the Frenchman due to the hyper stimulation.   
  
\- Mine, you're mine, fuck you're too good! I love you, I love you, I love you so much CAPTAIN!  
  
He in turn comes and collapses on his captain. Picking up their breath helped by their companions who by caresses helped them to return to earth, the two men share a kiss; before turning to their respective wife and kissing them.   
  
\- Happy Birthday my love. Whispers against his lips, Marine.  
  
\- Happy birthday Captain. Said Katie.   
  
\- Happy birthday, mon ange. Whisper quietly against his ear Harry.   
  
Hugo has a big smile before sighing in a breath:  
  
\- Thank you, mes amours.


	4. A broken day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit le 9 mars 2020 pour l'anniversaire de Toby

_ **A broken Day ** _

Il soupire, sa femme lui a souhaité un bon anniversaire mais il se sent mal. Ils ont perdus la veille, il n'a pas joué et quasiment aucun de ses coéquipiers ne s'intéresse à lui. Il en a marre. Cette saison est un putain de cauchemard et il n'arrive pas à s'y faire. Putain ! Comment ils sont passé de seconde meilleure équipe d'Europe à ça. Même pas capable de garder un score, même pas capable de gagner à la maison et surtout même pas capable de se battre avec les autres. Il en a simplement marre. Il veut que tout ça, cette dépression qui entoure l'équipe, ce marrasme, cette peur, cette résignation toute la négativité qui entoure le club doit disparaître ! Tout ! Tout ! Tout ! Vraiment tout ça c'est plus possible. 

Il soupire à nouveau quand on le place devant un gâteau d'anniversaire. Il ne pourra pas le manger, il ne peut pas faire d'entorse à son régime. Il ne peut pas alors que le coach n'a plus confiance en lui. Il a perdu sa place. Les convives se bousculent pour lui souhaiter une bonne fête. Une année de plus ça se fête non ? Mais tout ce qu'il ressent c'est juste un sentiment de colère vite suivit de vide, une apathie presque morbide et il se déteste. Les seules personnes qui lui redonne un véritables sourire c'est ses enfants. Ayla et Jace. Ses deux bébés, ses trésors. Eux seuls peuvent lui soutirer un sourire et lorsque la fête se fini que tout le monde rentre chez sois que sa femme fini par enfin s'endormir, il se lève et va dans la chambre de ses précieux trésors. En les voyant aussi paisiblement endormi, il sait qu'il peut trouver la force de se battre et de continuer. Après tout ses deux enfants seront toujours sa force. Il les embrasse une dernière fois leur souhaitant bonne nuit et son adorable petite Ayla sourit dans son sommeil; comme si elle savait que son père était là et ce petit geste, ce simple sourire apaise définitivement le cœur de son papa. Oui, il y arrivera, ils y arrivront tous. Ils vont tout surmonter.

Il retourne se coucher enlaçant sa femme et s'endors au moment où son portable s'illumine signalant l'arrivée d'un message où il est écrit : Bon anniversaire Toby.****

**Fin**


	5. We miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OS pour l'anniversaire de Poch notre coach emblématique et qui aujourd'hui n'est plus à Tottenham. Il me manque de fou et j'en profite pour écrire à nouveau sur lui. Feliz 48 cumpleanos Maurico !!!

_**We miss you**_

Le 2 mars 2020, il vient d'avoir 48 ans et il est heureux depuis ce qui semble des mois. Il ne lui manque que Hugo. Il va profiter de son français il ne l'a pas vu depuis des mois. Avec la naissance de Leandro, lui et Marine ont été occupé, la blessure en plus Mauricio a décidé de le laisser seul profiter de sa famille. Et il avait besoin aussi d'un peu de temps pour lui. Alors il ne s'est pas approché de lui. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, aujourd'hui il fête ses 48 ans et il veut les fêter auprès de son homme. Son beau capitaine, son frenchy, son amour. Il s'est alors rendu au Tottenham Hotspurs Stadium ce bijou qui l'a vu diriger les spurs pour quelques matchs et s'est préparé à soutenir son champion. Mais à quelques instants du début de la rencontre; rien. L'annonce de la composition d'équipe le fait sursauter de peur, quasiment aucun des cadres, aucuns des cadres qu'il avait toujours mis en premier sur la feuille de match. Et Winks capitain. C'en est trop, il a demander au staff de Mourhino qui lui a répondu alors. "Lloris s'est blessé à l'échauffement" Il prend peur et cherche son frenchy. Où est-il ? Où est son Hugo ?

Après quelques secondes qui lui ont sembler des heures, il l'a retrouver. Se jettant sur lui l'assaillant de question.

\- Je vais bien Poch, promis. C'est une blessure à l'aine ça va. Y'a rien de grave d'après les médecins.

\- Tant mieux, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques chose.

\- Je fais attention promis. Mais assez parler de moi, aller vient on va soutenir les gars !

Il l'a suivi et dans la loge de Hugo ils ont en profiter pour voir leur équipe être menée, mené ensuite à la mi-temps et sombré. Au coup de sifflet final pas un mot ne fût échanger entre les deux. Mauricio sait comment Hugo s'est senti, la culpabilité qu'il a ressenti alors il n'a rien dit mais il lui a pris la main avec un sourire rassurant et ils sont rentrer. Et ce matin, le matin de ses 48 ans, Mauricio s'est réveillé avec une jolie surprise. Hugo seulement vêtu d'un ruban de papier cadeau et d'un carte d'anniversaire qui dit : _Joyeux anniversaire mon amour_

\- Hugo.

Les yeux assombris de désir Mauricio défait son joli cadeau et en profite allégrement. Les soupirs et les cris de plaisir de l'un se mêlent au grognements et marques sur la peau de l'autre. Un sourire apaisé, une félicité peinte sur leur visage et une vision de l'Univers pendant quelques secondes avant de retomber sur Terre dans les bras de sa moitié.

Mauricio sourit et embrasse son amour.

\- _Merci_ **amor**.

\- **De nada **_chéri _I love you Poch.

Il sourit et lui murmure tout les mots d'amour du monde, en toutes les langues qu'il connait. Dans les langues qui n'existent plus, celles qui n'existent pas encore et celles qu'ils inventent tout les deux. Hugo ne peut pas lui faire de plus beau cadeau que son amour. Et alors que son français rit aux éclats avant de commencer une bataille d'oreillers, Mauricio sourit; *Oui, Hugo, t'es le plus beau cadeau de l'Univers. Merci de m'aimer. Je te promet de toujours te prôtéger*

La journée d'anniversaire se fini avec le même début, une étreinte passionnée et une bataille d'oreillers. Alors que les plumes volent autour d'eux, qu'elles se déposent dans leur cheveux et que leur rires se confondent Mauricio ferme les yeux. *Oui, c'est vraiment le meilleur anniversaire qu'il a jamais eu.*

Les deux hommes s'endorment heureux. Mais l'un d'eux ne se réveillera pas le lendemain... Le bonheur est éphémère, l'amour fragile, la vie pas plus longue qu'un battement d'ailes d'un papillon; c'est une leçon que le couple appris bien trop vite.

**_Fin_** _**?**_


End file.
